Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many techniques and systems exist for controlling a flight path of an aircraft. Generally, an ability to change a position or an attitude of the aircraft will depend on the location and functionality of actuators included as part of the aircraft.